Old Desires Die Hard
by purplestar1
Summary: Someone from Snape's past has reentered his life. She can help Sirius clear his name, and help Severus find his heart again. But will she stay in his dreams or be there in the flesh? SS/OC
1. Her

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, and all the characters from the books belong to J.K. Rowling. All other characters are mine.  
  
Sitting at his desk between classes, Professor Snape could sense something in the air. He had a dream the night before and she was in it. She hasn't haunted his dreams since he was a teenager, and now he had been thinking about her again. What could this mean? Maybe she was in trouble or a hidden desire was surfacing yet again. He had to think about her though. It was hard to resist her memories, her beauty, her body. No, he couldn't think about her now. He had a seventh year potions class in less than ten minutes. He wondered how he would be able to teach with thoughts of her intoxicating his mind.  
  
Upon entering the classroom memories of her were still lingering in his thoughts, but one look at Potter and he knew how he would be able to resist. He didn't necessarily hate Potter; it was more like a dissatisfaction knowing that he wasn't put into his house. Snape believed that Harry should have been placed in Slytherin. Sure, Malfoy was fine, but having Potter there too would have been better. It's too late now and there's nothing he could do about it but treat Harry as though he was below him and Slytherin House, which wasn't too hard for him to do.  
  
Potions class had finally passed and everyone filed out of the classroom leaving a tormented Snape behind to deal with his thoughts and daydreams. In fact, Snape was the only one was not happy about class being over. In the hallway, students expressed how glad they were that potions class was over.  
  
"Has anyone else besides me noticed a change in Professor Snape's behavior lately?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not really," replied Harry.  
  
"Harry, you of all people should have noticed his odd behavior lately."  
  
"Why is that Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Have you two not realized how nice he has been lately?"  
  
"Nice! You can call that nice?" Ron asked rather amused.  
  
"Well, maybe nice isn't the word to use, but he hasn't really said anything mean lately."  
  
"That's because he hasn't said anything at all. He assigns us a potion to complete, then sits down at his desk and stares blankly at the door as if he's expecting someone to walk in."  
  
Harry thought a minute about Ron's comment about Snape then said, "Wait a minute. Hermione's right Ron. Snape is behaving rather oddly. You said so yourself that he sits and stares and he doesn't talk. When have you ever known Snape not to make a snide remark to us or not praise Malfoy to make everyone jealous?"  
  
"Ok. Both of you have a point, but what does it all mean?"  
  
"I don't know, but I for one am glad he's changing," said Harry.  
  
"Well I personally think you two should be careful," began Hermione, "you don't know what he is up to or why he is behaving the way he has been. I think it would also be wise of us to inform Professor Dumbledore of Snape's odd behavior as of late."  
  
They hurriedly finished their conversation as they entered the busy common room.  
  
- - - Meanwhile - - -  
  
Snape was busying himself with potion lists for next week's classes. Usually he makes out the lists on Sunday afternoon while students go to Hogsmead, but he had to busy himself with lots of work this weekend. "Because of you," he said to the woman who wasn't there, "these students will have double the amount of potions." After he said this he could swear he could hear her laughing in the back of his mind. Her laughter caused a ringing in his ears. He couldn't think no more about potions. All he could think of now was that laugh. Oh, how her voice sounded. Mesmerizing and sensuous it was. He knew that if she were there he would fall to his knees if it meant she would say just one more word so that he may hear her voice. But he could hear her voice, it was getting louder; and he could see her face too. He was helpless. He was hers now, he had always wanted to be hers but in reality he never was. Now he could only be hers when he dreamt, and to fulfill that fantasy he fell asleep. 


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, and all the characters from the books belong to J.K. Rowling not me. All other characters are mine.  
  
The weekend had gone by slowly to some, and others still longed for another mug of butter beer. Monday had come and it was once again time for potions class. By now word had gotten around to all the students about Professor Snape and his "changes". Everyone was happy about the change in Snape, everyone except Malfoy, who was becoming annoyed by the fact that Snape didn't give him praises in front of the class anymore. By Tuesday, everyone had realized that Snape's rude behavior had been replaced by twice as many potions.  
  
"Something has to be done about Snape," Neville said in passing.  
  
"I agree," Hermione directed at Ron and Harry, "We have got to tell Dumbledore about what is going on."  
  
"Maybe only one of us should go."  
  
"Oh Ron, if you don't want to go then just say so and me and Harry will go by ourselves."  
  
"Maybe Ron is right Hermione," said Harry. "Maybe it would be better if only one of us went."  
  
"But who would go? I don't feel comfortable going by myself."  
  
"Then I guess that just leaves me. I'll go," said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe I was wrong; maybe Hermione should go with you. She knows exactly what to say."  
  
"No, I'll go alone. You two should follow Snape; watch to see if he does anything out of the ordinary. If I don't find out anything through Dumbledore, then Ron, you and I will take the cloak out tonight to spy on Snape."  
  
The three of them parted ways. Two leaving to spy on Snape and the other making his way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sauerkraut sandwich," Harry said to the secret passage that led to Dumbledore's office. He shook his head with a smile, "Dumbledore always has the silliest passwords."  
  
"Ah, come in Mr. Potter. What is it that I can do for you today?"  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore Sir, I wanted to talk to you about Professor Snape."  
  
"Oh, what about him?"  
  
"Well Sir, he has been acting rather strange lately. Really hasn't been himself."  
  
"I see. Sit down Harry." Professor Dumbledore came around behind his desk and sat down also. "Harry, Professor Snape is indeed acting weird, but I assure you that it is nothing to be worried about. His mind is just preoccupied with other things right now."  
  
"Things? What kind of things Sir?"  
  
"Professor Snape has been having dreams of someone from his past lately," reflecting back on his previous meeting with Snape thinking about what he can tell Harry without exactly telling Snape's secret, "and it seems that his dreams are beginning to take precedence over all other thoughts."  
  
"Who is he dreaming about?"  
  
"I cannot say Harry. I took an oath not to tell."  
  
"But what if it's the Dark Lord?" asked a frightened Harry.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "I can assure you Harry that it is not the Dark Lord. You have nothing to fear."  
  
With all of his newfound information, he went in search of Hermione and Ron to tell them what he had just found out.  
  
- - - - - Back in the Common Room - - - - -  
  
"How could he not tell you who Snape was dreaming about?" shouted Hermione. It was a good thing they were the only ones in the common room that night.  
  
"Shhhhh. Someone might hear us," said Ron.  
  
"Well I'm sorry that it upsets me that Dumbledore didn't tell Harry who Snape was dreaming about. You would think that if a scared, concerned student came to you about something like this you would tell them exactly what was going on. For all you know he could in fact be dreaming about the Dark Lord and Dumbledore just didn't want to worry you with it. He could have lied."  
  
"Then Ron, you and I will go to watch Snape tonight," said Harry.  
  
"How come I can't go too?"  
  
"Because Hermione, we all three can't fit under the cloak anymore. After all, we are seventh years, not first years anymore."  
  
"Harry is right Hermione. You will just have to sit this one out. We will tell you everything when we get back."  
  
Harry and Ron made plans to leave after midnight. They didn't exactly know where Snape's dormitory was so they figured they would just try his office for some answers. Only four more hours to go.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a quarter past midnight when Harry and Ron slipped out of the portrait that led to Gryffindor Tower. They didn't exactly know what to look for once they reached Snape's office. They knew they needed to find out where Snape's dormitory was, but they didn't think they would find a map that would lead them there in the office. Actually, what they did find was even better than a map. They found Professor Snape himself, dead asleep.  
  
"Be extra quiet Ron. We don't want to wake him."  
  
They could hear Snape lightly snoring as they stepped into the office. Harry and Ron maneuvered themselves into a corner to be out of the way in case Snape woke up. They watched Snape for what seemed like hours before there was any movement from him. Ron had fallen asleep while waiting for Snape to wake up. When Snape started to open his eyes Harry nudged Ron awake with his elbow.  
  
Snape sat back in his chair, wide-awake now. "Oh, why are you tormenting me?" Snape said into the night air half way expecting an answer. "Why after all these years must you come back to haunt me?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other perplexedly then turned their attention to the half crazed potions teacher who was still talking to an imaginary person.  
  
"What is it that you want? Why are you showing me all of these things in my dreams? What do tornados have to do with anything?"  
  
Ron and Harry couldn't believe what they were hearing. They just knew he was talking about the Dark Lord, and he had something to with a tornado? Snape was making no sense. Maybe it would have been better if Hermione came too.  
  
"I don't want to dream about you anymore. I have kept the memories of you in the past. So why now do I dream of you?"  
  
Snape put his head back down on the desk. He looked miserable to Harry and Ron, who felt no pity for him. They thought anyone tortured by the Dark Lord should be miserable and should have no pity. Only they didn't know Snape wasn't dreaming about the Dark Lord. He was dreaming of someone much more dangerous to him than the Dark Lord could ever be. Someone who was real; someone who wasn't just in his dreams. 


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, and all the characters from the books belong to J.K. Rowling not me. All other characters are mine.  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for their classes. While Ron was taking a bath, Harry and Hermione discussed what happened the night before.  
  
"What time did you two get back last night?"  
  
"I think it was about 2:30."  
  
"So, then what happened?" Hermione asked anxiously awaiting an answer.  
  
"Well, Snape was asleep in his office when we got there. We waited for him to wake up to follow him to his dormitory, but when he woke up he was talking to himself or to an imaginary person. Then he went back to sleep," explained Harry.  
  
Harry told Hermione what Snape had said and asked her what she thought about it. Did she think it was the Dark Lord, and what she got out of the whole tornado thing? Hermione didn't know what to think. She agreed with Harry and Ron though that it was in fact the Dark Lord Snape was dreaming about. Although; she couldn't make heads or tails out of the tornado comment.  
  
Classes were going by fast. They usually do on Wednesdays anyways. The last class they have everyday is Potions. They had chose to have it last, that way they had the rest of the day to recuperate. It wasn't so bad to go anymore though. Not since Snape has been having his dreams.  
  
It was time again for Potions class, but Snape hadn't arrived yet. He wound up being ten minutes late.  
  
"Sorry that I am late," Snape began, "I had a meeting with Dumbledore that went over." He looked over at Harry and told him to pass out the day's potion list. "You will stay until you finish the potions. You will not leave at your regular time today. Since I was late, the class has to make up the time."  
  
The whole class had moaned when he said this, including Malfoy who was getting irritated. As the class began to work on their potions, Snape went to sit at his desk to watch. Only, he didn't watch. He thought about the meeting he had with Dumbledore. He had told Dumbledore about the dream he had the previous night. He had told him about her again, all the things she said to him, and he also told him about the tornado. Dumbledore too, couldn't figure out what the tornado meant. Snape didn't know what to do. His dreams were coming more frequently now, and each time they were more real than the previous one. He was having meetings with Dumbledore to talk about his dreams, both of them trying to come up with a solution as how to get them to stop. Dumbledore had told him on their first meeting that the only way the dreams would stop is to let them play themselves out. Snape didn't think it was possible. Time was passing him by and he was missing everything because he was too busy dreaming about her. He hadn't been to the great hall for dinner since the following Thursday. It's been almost a week with no break from her. She was relentless.  
  
"Professor Snape Sir?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, what is it Potter?"  
  
"Sir, it is already twenty minutes past the time. We were wondering if we could go now."  
  
Had class already gone by that fast. He was losing track of time. "If you have completed your potions you may leave." Everyone was already finished and he knew that. They had stayed ten minutes longer than what they were supposed to have. He was surprised that they didn't leave sooner. He would have to have another meeting with Dumbledore. Just as he was getting ready to go see Dumbledore again, Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Lose track of time again Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes Headmaster. I'm sorry. It will not happen again."  
  
"Don't worry Severus. I am not mad at you. I thought about our meetings and your stories. What I think would help you right now is to start getting back in the habit of doing everyday things."  
  
"I thought that you said I should let the dreams play themselves out?"  
  
"Indeed I did, but now I think it would be better if you didn't. I think that the more you dream about her, the more she consumes your thoughts and the stronger her hold on you becomes."  
  
"I see your point Headmaster."  
  
"So then will you be joining us at dinner tonight?"  
  
"I will try to make it there."  
  
"Good! I hope to see you there, Severus. Back to your old self again." Dumbledore had left.  
  
Snape headed back to his office. He wanted to get a little work done for tomorrow before he headed down to dinner. Once there he sat down at his desk and set himself to work. After a few minutes his head started to get heavy. He knew he was falling asleep. He decided to go ahead and head down to dinner before he passed out. He got up to leave and he could hear her voice in the back of his head, that voice, saying 'Where are you going? You can't leave me. I need you.' She needed him. He couldn't let her down. He couldn't leave her, not when she needed him, and with that he sat back down and fell asleep.  
  
Everyone noticed Snape's absence at dinner that night again. Dumbledore had a frown on his face. He thought that he would see Snape at dinner following the meeting they had earlier. He was beginning to become very worried about Professor Snape. He didn't know what was going to happen but he sensed that if something was going to happen it would be soon. Very soon. 


	4. Tornados

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, and all the characters from the books belong to J.K. Rowling not me. All other characters are mine.  
  
When Snape awoke it was morning. He had missed dinner last night. In his dream, there was another tornado. This time he could hear it as well as see it. He hurried to his dormitory to take a bath and get ready for classes.  
  
All outdoor classes were cancelled for the day. Rain was threatening to ruin the entire weekend. While the students were glad that some classes were cancelled, they were also unhappy that a Hogsmead weekend could be cancelled too.  
  
Harry and Ron were a couple of the fortunate students that didn't have a Herbology class. Hermione on the other hand had to go to all of her classes, not that she minded. She looked forward to going to class, especially her Muggle Studies class. Today they were learning about Muggle entertainment, which she already knew about because of her parents. They were to learn more specifically about the television.  
  
In class, the teacher explained about how Muggles watched television to be entertained as well as informed. Everyone agreed that they were glad that they weren't muggles, because there was a slow process to everything, even watching television was slow. The teacher compared muggle news to the Daily Prophet. Eventually they came to a television station that was receiving weather reports. The class got to watch the weather report for a minute. Hermione was happy; it felt like home to her for a minute. Then she heard it. She wasn't sure that she heard correct at first but when the weatherman showed a picture of them she knew it was true. She knew her ears didn't deceive her. He had said 'tornados'. Lots of them. There had been five reports of tornados over the last two hours. Her smile had faded from her face and a look of shock had replaced it. Even where there weren't tornados people were reporting small whirlwinds. She had to tell Harry and Ron.  
  
When class was over, Hermione ran to Gryffindor Tower where she knew Harry and Ron were. She was so out of breath that they couldn't make out a word she was saying.  
  
"In . . .class. Muggles . . . tornados . . . five . . . everywhere," Hermione panted.  
  
"What did she just say?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. Hermione, what are you talking about? You are making no sense."  
  
Once she caught her breath she told them all about the weather report she had seen in class. As they listened, Harry and Ron exchanged looks of fright. They didn't know what to say. They sat there in shock until Neville passed by them and told them that Potions class hadn't been cancelled and that they better get a move on.  
  
"Neville's right. We have to hurry or we'll be late," said Harry. "We'll have to watch Snape carefully during class."  
  
They had watched Snape throughout the entire class. All he did was stare and chew on his lip. He looked nervous.  
  
"Do you think he knows about the tornados?" Harry whispered to Hermione. He could have said it out loud and Snape would have never noticed because he was so out of it.  
  
"I think so," she whispered back.  
  
Class was finally over and everyone left as miserable as they had been when they entered the classroom. Even Snape was glad it was over. When he left the classroom he didn't go back to his office. He headed straight for the Great hall. He knew he had disappointed the Headmaster the night before and he didn't want to do it again. He figured that if he fell asleep in the Great hall he would eventually wake up to the sound of students. Which is exactly what happened. Not even five minutes after he sat down in his spot he was asleep.  
  
He dreamt of her again. She was standing in front of him. She looked different this time. She looked as if she had walked through a light rain. Water dripped from her hair and gathered in a puddle at her feet. He watched the puddle, mesmerized by it. It started spinning and he looked back up at her and she smiled at him. He wanted to reach out for her hand but he knew she wasn't really there. She started to speak, 'Welcome back.' He blinked. He didn't understand. Then she said it again and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Welcome back," Professor Dumbledore was saying trying to wake up Snape.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, welcome back professor. I'm glad you decided to join us tonight." He took his hand off of Snape's shoulder. Snape watched his hand and felt a pang of sadness sweep through him. It hadn't been her that touched him at all.  
  
"I figured that the only way I would make it to dinner would be to come here before it started," Snape explained.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes Severus," Dumbledore said sitting down at his place. They were the only ones in the Great hall and could talk freely.  
  
"Have you heard about the tornados?"  
  
"Indeed I have. Are you worried Severus?"  
  
"Not really. Before you woke me up, she was here. Standing over me with water dripping from her hair, and the puddle beneath her feet was spinning. Just like a tornado would. Then she smiled at me. It was as if she was telling me not to worry about the tornados."  
  
"If you don't think you should worry about them, then don't. Save yourself the energy."  
  
Students were beginning to file in towards their house tables, and soon the Great hall was filled conversations and laughter. Everyone noticed that Snape was back and a great deal of the conversations was about him. Eventually everyone settled down and dinner began. At times, loud noises could be heard over all the talking. No one could make out what it was.  
  
Suddenly, the enchanted ceiling began to falter. The beautiful clear sky was one with dark clouds hovering above their heads. Students began to get scared. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers watched in disbelief. Just then, the large doors at the entrance of the castle flew open with a great force. Wind was being swept through the Great hall and students were screaming and some even crying. Dumbledore requested that everyone settle down and stay in the Great hall. He instructed that the teachers stay and watch the students while Professors' McGonagall and Snape accompany him to the castle entrance.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat huddled together frightened and unmoving. Hagrid had come over and was making sure the doors to the Great hall stayed closed. He saw them and told them that everything was going to be okay.  
  
When Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape reached the entrance, they had found that the doors had been completely ripped away from the castle. Dumbledore was about to perform a spell that would repair the doors when they all saw it. It was the largest tornado any one of them had ever seen. They stood transfixed on it for a minute. It was headed straight for the school. Neither Professor Snape, nor anyone else noticed that he had begun walking out of the castle to stand on the front steps. The tornado was coming closer at an incredibly fast speed. It was already across the lake and had stirred up a lot of water. By the time that Snape had snapped out of it and turned to go back up the steps, the tornado had reached the bottom of the steps and had stopped in its tracks.  
  
The tornado just stayed there spinning. All three of them watched in fascination, as none of them had ever seen a tornado do that before. They watched from the entrance this spinning tornado get smaller and smaller in size. Finally it stopped shrinking when it had become the size or a large oak tree. They turned to go back in; once inside they turned around to perform a spell to fix the doors and guard the castle from the intruding tornado when they noticed a leg emerge from the tornado. They stared as another leg came through and then Professor McGonagall fainted when she saw the woman step completely out of the tornado. Dumbledore looked at Snape, who stared at her the whole time never taking his eyes off of her, then he looked back to the woman standing there before them with wet hair. He understood now what was happening. He had heard of it before but never believed any of the rumors. He didn't believe it to be true because no one had ever done it before, at least not that he had ever seen, not even the Dark Lord could have done it.  
  
She stood there dripping with water. She looked up at Dumbledore then over to Snape; then she smiled. 


	5. Celeste

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, and all the characters from the books belong to J.K. Rowling not me. All other characters are mine.  
  
There she stood, just like in his dreams. He would have thought he was still dreaming if it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore and McGonagall could see her too. Even then, he still didn't know if she was really there. But she was, he knew she was, it was almost too good to be true. Finally Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Welcome back. You have been on a long journey I'm sure. Perhaps you would like a bit to eat and maybe a nap?"  
  
"A nap would be perfect. I haven't slept in a week, but I'm not that hungry. Thank you."  
  
She hadn't slept in a week? Snape thought he did enough sleeping for the two of them for her not to be tired. She stared at him the whole time she was talking to Dumbledore. He couldn't stop staring at her. He didn't even look away when Professor McGonagall came to and asked for someone to help her up. Dumbledore bent down to help her and she looked at the woman and looked back to the tornado. The woman saw this and turned around.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to put that away." She turned around to the tornado and reached out her hand and the tornado shrunk even more in size until it was no bigger than a marble. She cupped the tiny thing in her hand and placed it inside her robes. Everyone looked on astonished.  
  
"Hello again Professors'. Hello again Severus."  
  
Oh God, she said his name. He couldn't breathe. His mouth opened slightly but nothing came out. She noticed this and smiled. Her smile was wicked. She seemed pleased that she had this effect on him.  
  
"Why have you come to Hogwarts?" asked McGonagall.  
  
Before she could answer Dumbledore stepped in and said, "Let's allow her to rest Minerva. She has been on a long journey and she could use a little rest before we go any further. I will fix the doors and Minerva and I will return to dinner. Severus will show you to our guest dormitory. We shall see you later after you have napped."  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Severus turned and started walking upstairs, Celeste followed. He could feel her stare at his back. Once they reached the guest dormitories he finally spoke.  
  
"Why are you here Celeste?"  
  
"I have come because I need your help Severus."  
  
"What could you possibly need my help for?"  
  
"I will tell you later. I am really tired now. You should get some sleep too. You look bad."  
  
"I would be just fine had you not taken over my mind for the last week."  
  
"I'm sorry about that Severus, I truly am. I will explain it all to you later. I promise."  
  
"Your promises mean nothing to me Celeste."  
  
"How can you say that Severus. I never treated you bad."  
  
"No you never treated me any kind of way. You never noticed me. You used me then just like you used me now."  
  
"I admit, I did use you to get here, but all you had to do was sleep. But I never used you before."  
  
"You used to ask for my help with homework in potions. Lead me on; let me think you were actually going to be nice to me then ignore me in the halls as you usually did."  
  
"Severus, I am sorry you made more out of it than there was. I'm also sorry that you think I led you on."  
  
"I didn't think. You did. You would sit there and stare at me; make me dream about you at night. Just like this past week."  
  
"I never made you dream of me before! If you dreamt of me before it was because you wanted to and it had nothing to do with me."  
  
She was right. He had dreamt of her because of the way he wanted her but knew he couldn't have her.  
  
"I'm going back to dinner now. Are you sure you don't want anything? I can have something brought up for you."  
  
"No thank you. I'm fine." He started to walk away. "Oh and Severus," he turned to look at her, "Sweet dreams."  
  
She had smiled as she said it; that wicked smile. He dreaded the night. She would be there again; he knew it. She was going to torment him as she had done so many times before. She had lied, trying to make him feel embarrassed. She had the power to invade dreams, control dreams; even make dreams come true as long as it was something she wanted too. Not many people had the gift to do this. She figured out in her sixth year at Hogwarts that she could. Once she learned to control it she used it to her advantage. The Dark Lord had tried recruiting her because of her talents; everyone knew that. She had refused and she was on his list of enemies. Some had said that she was his next target after the Potters. She would be dead right now if it had not been for baby Harry Potter.  
  
She used to come into his dreams, try to seduce him. He was weak and too many more times than not she succeeded. She would make him dream of her tonight. He would let her. It's not like he had a choice anyways.  
  
Snape returned to the Great hall. The students were all still in shock. The chaos had left the room and order had returned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Snape as he went to his place at the professor's table. Dinner resumed; some had lost their appetites and were excused.  
  
Dumbledore had never mentioned about what had happened outside. It was up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione to figure it out, butt hey would wait until tomorrow to find out. The events of the evening had tired them out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Snape made sure he had a glass of water beside his bed before he climbed under the covers. He would usually wake up with sweat dripping down his chest and need something to cool him down. He lay back and thought about her. What would she make him dream about tonight? As he lay there thinking about her his eyelids grew heavy and the world around him faded to black.  
  
Celeste sent dreams to him as soon as he fell asleep. She had wasted no time. She sent herself this time. She had before when they were younger to tease him, but this time she wanted him to want her.  
  
He hadn't been asleep long before she appeared to him. She was standing in his room. Just standing there at the end of his bed in a satiny white gown. It was very sexy but somehow he couldn't quite imagine her wearing white. Her hair, which she usually wore pulled back, was down. Her long golden hair surrounded her. It was a beautiful contrast to his black tresses. It curled all the way down her back. She smiled at him, showing him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. She had the softest features; even her piercing blue eyes seemed to be softer now. She had a different air about her now. It was almost sexual. She had begun to crawl up the bed towards him. The way she moved seduced his vision. She had stopped when she was at his chest. Her hand reached down to brush against his stomach before it reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "I want you to see me." Her voice was soft and gentle now, a way it had never been before. He reached up to grab her hand as she pulled away. It felt so real, so soft. Her skin was like pure silk; a beautiful creamy tan color that resembled the color of honey. He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it. Her skin even tasted as sweet as honey. She was more than he could handle. His hand touched her face. She closed her eyes and leaned against it, then opened her eyes to smile at him. He brought her face down towards his, wanting nothing more than to kiss her beautiful lips. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers and their mouths became one. She chose to end his dream there. She left his dreams and returned to her own.  
  
Snape had waked up. Did he really kiss her? She had never presented herself to him that way in his dreams. Why had she done it this time? He took a drink of water and lay back down to fall asleep. She never returned to his dreams that night, but he relived that kiss over and over again in his mind. 


	6. Kisses

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, and all the characters from the books belong to J.K. Rowling not me. All other characters are mine.  
  
Snape did not attend breakfast that morning. He was afraid she would be there and taunt him. He would be embarrassed for sure if he saw her after that dream.  
  
He was back to his old self in all of his classes. Word had gotten around and everyone began to dread going. Draco, on the other hand, couldn't wait.  
  
As soon as Harry walked in, Snape was all over him. He hadn't even made it to his desk when Snape looked at him and said, "Mr. Potter, maybe you should try joining the rest of the class at the same time instead of constantly entering my classroom late." Harry couldn't believe it. He almost smiled. Everyone knew he wasn't late, even Snape knew he wasn't late. He had said what he did more or less to show them that he was back to normal. Class was going as it normally would. The only thing Snape didn't change was the amount of potions he had given them. Since they had proved they could do double the amount of potions why change it back. They could learn even more this way. Class was almost over when the door opened and she walked in. Everyone's attention went straight to the door. Girls started whispering and boys' jaws dropped.  
  
"Lucky guess that I would find you in the Potions class Severus."  
  
"Yes, I am the Potions teacher."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks of disbelief. Snape noticed this, "Mr. Potter, perhaps you and Mr. Weasley would like to spend the weekend in detention."  
  
"Harry Potter?" Celeste walked up to him and kneeled down to be on face level with him. "I personally would like to thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive today."  
  
"I - I'm not sure I understand," said a confused Harry.  
  
"That's not important. What is important is that you know that I am in your debt."  
  
She stood up and walked to the front of the class where Snape was standing. She sat down at his desk. He turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just keep going. Pretend I'm not even here."  
  
Snape turned back around to the class. He saw Draco staring at her, his mouth wide open.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you would be so kind as to present us with your potion."  
  
Draco stopped staring at Celeste and noticed the angry look on Snape's face. He had never seen Snape mad at him. It was like he was possessive over this woman. "Yes sir." Malfoy stood up and poured his potion into a cup and drank it down. They were working on truth potions, the kind where the person who has taken the potion must tell the truth. Snape thought of a good question to ask him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, tell me, do you enjoy being in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes sir. I think it's the best house at this school." Pleased with his answer Snape told him to sit back down.  
  
"What do you think about me?" came a question from the front of the class. Snape turned around to see that it was Celeste that had asked the question.  
  
"I don't really know what to think of you because I don't know you. I do think you are pretty though."  
  
Snape was supposed to give an antidote to take the truth potion off, but that last comment of Malfoy's was going to cost him the antidote. Snape found an amusement in seeing Draco having to tell the truth to all the inquisitive Gryffindors. Draco's embarrassment was amusing to Snape.  
  
After all the class left he didn't look at her. He knew she was thinking about last nights dream. He was ashamed that he dreamt that about her. Why should he be ashamed though, after all, it was her that made him have that dream.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt your class Severus."  
  
"Not at all. I'm sure my students will be happy to stay late next week to make up for the time they lost getting to leave early."  
  
"How come you treat your students like that? Didn't you ever hate teachers that were like that?"  
  
"I don't see it as being mean to them. They get more work done in my class than any other class they take."  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure they learn more in the other classes because they have fun while doing it."  
  
"What do you care anyway?"  
  
"I just want to see you happy Severus. I don't think you can be happy until you can at least act like you're happy."  
  
"Since you are here and we are alone, why don't you tell me what it is you are doing here."  
  
"Not right now Severus, I want to talk about you. I want to talk about" she paused for a second and smiled that wicked smile "your dreams."  
  
He immediately hung his head. She reached up and lifted his chin. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Why did she always have to smile that way? It was a teasing smile, sincere but wicked at the same time. "That was a nice dream you had last night." Now she was definitely teasing him. She had moved up to where her face was beside his and he could feel her warm breath on his ear. "I especially liked the way you kissed . . . my hand." He turned his head to look at her and she reached up and planted her lips on his. He breathed in her scent and for a moment allowed his self to get lost in her. Her mouth moved over his and he kissed her back with as much passion as she had. He broke the kiss and began to move down her neck with tiny kisses that barely touched the surface of her smooth skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he encircled her with his own.  
  
They stood there intertwined in each other's arms kissing with so much passion that they didn't notice Harry standing at the door. He had left his potions book. He had been able to slip in to get his book and back out again without being noticed. When he reached the common room he told Ron and Hermione what he saw.  
  
"Eww. What could she possibly see in him?" asked Ron. "She's too young for him."  
  
"Actually Ron, they both attended Hogwarts together. He's only a couple of years older than her," explained Hermione.  
  
"Still, I can't see him being even somewhat intimate with anyone, especially someone as beautiful as her. Harry, are you sure they were kissing? Maybe they were just hugging like old friends."  
  
"Well if a hug involves your tongue being in someone else's mouth, then I guess that's what it was."  
  
"I don't know you guys. A lot of girls talk about Professor Snape in ways that you never hear about," said Hermione.  
  
"What!? Are you crazy? How can girls think of him like that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well he's only about thirty five years old. If he had his hair pulled back you could see his face. And he does he a cute face."  
  
"I don't believe what I'm hearing."  
  
"I agree with Ron. It is a bit crazy."  
  
They changed the subject quickly. They sat and chatted in the common room for another hour or so until they headed down to dinner. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At dinner, Dumbledore had an important announcement to make. It was to the best of everyone's knowledge that the announcement was going to pertain to the rumors buzzing around about Snape's new girlfriend. Everyone sat silently awaiting for him to speak. Harry and Ron noticed Snape at his usual station, but there was no Celeste.  
  
"As many of you may already know," Dumbledore began, "we have a visitor at Hogwarts. She arrived last night when all the tornado came." He called to the double doors at the end of the Great hall, "Celeste, please come join us."  
  
All heads turned to the two doors that swung magically open. In she walked. Hips swaying, eyes looking straight ahead, each step she took was a heartbeat in every young boy in the room. A few lucky guys got a wink, and when they turned to tell their friends, she gave that wicked smile. Snape watched this behavior from the students, becoming completely inflamed at all the young boys and disgusted at all the girls. Disgusted at them because they wanted to be like her, manipulative and seductive. He hated himself for letting her get to him the way she did. He watched her, with mixed emotions, saunter up to the teacher's table. She took her place at the opposite end of the table.  
  
"Boys and girls, this is Miss Celeste Macintosh. She will be staying with us here at Hogwarts until the end of the school year. She will be assisting different teachers in their classes, so you will be seeing her around. Now that the announcement is out of the way, let's eat."  
  
The food appeared and everyone began eating. Celeste watched the students talking and laughing with each other, remembering her days there as a student. She smiled, and as she did so she could feel him staring at her. Slowly she turned her head to the other end of the table. Her eyes met his, but only for a split second and then he looked down at his plate. He could hear her in his head. 'Snape, look at me.' He didn't want to, but he did anyways. 'I can enter your mind at any time Severus, not just when you sleep.' He had no rest from the woman. 'That's fine. If you don't want to talk to me then I'll just see you in your dreams.' She didn't say another thing to him for the rest of the night. She didn't even look in his direction again. He cursed himself for not saying anything, and because he didn't she would be there again tonight.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Again that night she had presented herself to him, and again they shared a kiss that he relived the whole night through. Even though he always wanted to take it a little further, he settled for her kisses. 


	7. Explanations

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, and all the characters from the books belong to J.K. Rowling not me. All other characters are mine.  
  
Snape was miserable for the rest of the week, whereas Celeste was getting a lot of attention from the students as well as a few other teachers. She had a few meetings with Dumbledore about the arrangements of her stay. She was to meet with him and tell him all about the tornado and the reasons for her stay. She agreed to meet him that Friday after most of the students vacated away to Hogsmead.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Friday was here and Celeste was anticipating her meeting with Dumbledore, she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to tell him on her reasons for staying. She decided she would start at the beginning and just see where it went from there. Earlier that week she had made arrangements with Dumbledore to have Severus present when they had their meeting. She didn't want to have to explain herself twice.  
  
"Celeste, come on in. Severus and I have been anxiously awaiting for you."  
  
"Thank you, professor. Well now, where should we begin?"  
  
"I would like to start by asking a few questions. Answer them however you would like. Severus may have a few questions to ask you too after I am finished."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"First, explain the tornado. How is it at all possible what you were able to do?"  
  
Celeste told them that while she was attending Hogwarts she discovered on her own that she could enter people's dreams. She told them that she couldn't control minds, but once inside someone's mind she could talk to them and kind of "make suggestions"; she could also see people's secrets. She had no control over whether or not the person did what she asked. She also explained that she never once asked anyone to do anything bad. And that's how the tornado comes into play. Celeste told them that it was an ancient way to travel by those who perfected the art of dream stealing. It was a process that involved entering a person's mind and making them dream about you. Once the person dreams about you a tornado starts to form that travels, with you inside of it, towards the person that is dreaming. It's not the fastest way to travel, but you go straight to the person you are looking for, even if they are in hiding or have a secret keeper. She explained that she knew Snape worked at Hogwarts, and that he was her ticket there.  
  
"But why did you need to come to Hogwarts in the first place?" Snape asked her.  
  
"I needed protection. You see, when Voldemort was in power he tried to recruit me. Thought that I would teach him how to dream steal. When I told him that it wasn't something that could be taught, he asked me to join him so that he could use my abilities. I refused and I became his enemy."  
  
"What did he need your abilities for?" Snape asked.  
  
"James and Lily Potter."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"He wanted me to find out who their secret keeper was; and I did. I refused to tell him and he sent a group of death eaters after me. I went into hiding, living amongst muggles. When I heard that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban I had a feeling he would try to find Harry. A few years ago I heard about an incident here at the school involving Voldemort and Harry. I decided it would be best to wait a while before attempting to find Sirius. When I did find him, I found that he had in fact contacted Harry. He's near here, but I needed a direct link to the school. That's why I chose Severus."  
  
"Well," Snape began "that explains some things, but what does Sirius have to do with anything?"  
  
"I know for a fact that it wasn't him that betrayed the Potters. I also know that some of Voldemort's followers know where Sirius is too. They will go after Harry to get to him. I can clear his name, but I needed to be somewhere safe to be able to do so. That's why I have come back here to Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbledore grabbed Snape's arm as a signal to not ask any more questions. It was his turn to talk.  
  
"Have you already spoken to Sirius?"  
  
"I have talked to him in his dreams, but not in person. It would be too risky for me to see him in person, especially with my means of traveling."  
  
"Have you talked to Harry about any of this?"  
  
"No. I will if you think he should know what's going on."  
  
"I think he should know your purpose here since it involves him and his godfather, but I don't think there's any rush. Feel free to tell him whenever you feel it is appropriate. Take the time you need to decide exactly what you will tell him."  
  
"I will professor."  
  
"Well, I am glad we had the chance to have this talk. I am glad you were honest about your reasons for coming here. You are welcome to stay here as long as needed." Snape looked at the headmaster as if the old man had done gone and lost his mind. "I'm sure everyone will be glad to have you around. Isn't that right Severus?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Snape with a humorous twinkle in his eyes. "Of course. I know I for one am just absolutely delighted," he said with a large amount of detectable sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Once outside Dumbledore's office Snape grabbed Celeste's arm and turned her to face him. Neither one of them said a word, just stared. His eyes were demanding, demanding her to stop teasing him, and hers were inviting, inviting him to try to stop her.  
  
"I can't believe a man, such as yourself, can be so jealous over someone who you have no right to be jealous over in the first place."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about the jealousy you feel towards Sirius."  
  
"I'm not jealous of him. Never have I been jealous of him, nor will I ever be. I despise the man. I never liked him when he attended Hogwarts, and I certainly don't like him now."  
  
"You were jealous of him when we were in school; just as you are jealous of him now."  
  
"What reason do I have to be jealous of him?"  
  
"Now? Because you know I have entered his mind to talk to him, but you think there's more to it than that. Then? I never figured it out. That was your secret. Not for me to know."  
  
"I don't care about you talking to him, or whatever else you choose to do with him."  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I entered his mind in dirty rags for clothes, instead of the satin gown I come to you in?"  
  
"I don't care what you wear or whose mind you enter. Just don't enter mine again."  
  
"Fine then Severus. If you want to act like a foolish child then so be it. I won't enter your mind at night anymore."  
  
"What about reading my mind?"  
  
Celeste turned around to start heading to her chambers. Her footsteps were the only sounds in the hallway. She stopped at the edge of the stairs, turned back around to look at Severus, and slipped her hands behind her back. "No, I will not read your mind anymore." The fingers that were crossed behind her back came undone and she left him standing there. 


	8. Promises

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, and all the characters from the books belong to J.K. Rowling not me. All other characters are mine.  
  
Things got back to normal around Hogwarts after a while. Talk of Snape and Celeste died down after no one had seen them together again. It had been two weeks and Snape and Celeste hadn't spoke one word to each other. There were no more dreams induced by her. That doesn't mean he didn't dream about her, it simply means she didn't start it. She still read his mind though, hence the crossed fingers, but he didn't know that. Why should she give up knowing what he's thinking about her? She has every right to know considering it is, after all, about her. What he didn't know won't hurt him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hi Celeste," called Hermione exiting her Muggle Studies class.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione. How's school going for you?"  
  
"Fine. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Certainly. Go ahead, fire away."  
  
"Well it's about you and Professor Snape."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to answer your question now." She looked upon Hermione with doubt; regretting telling the girl she would answer her question. But then again she always kept her word, didn't she?  
  
"Well, I was wondering what happened between you and Professor Snape when you attended school here."  
  
"When I attended school here Severus tutored me with potions. He was the best in the school. I was in Gryffindor and I hung around with people he didn't particularly care for."  
  
"Like James Potter and his friends?"  
  
"Well, they were a couple of years ahead of me, but yes. I mostly hung out with the girls though. Severus wasn't always nice to me because of my friends. He thought I was just like them. Always wanting to have fun, and getting into trouble because of it. And I'll admit, I did want to have fun. I think one should be able to loosen up and relax every once in a while. I tried to talk Severus into relaxing but he always thought that I was up to something."  
  
"So why do you act the way you do together now?"  
  
"During my fifth year here, I discovered I had this gift. I could read minds. But not only could I read minds, I could also enter peoples dreams, control their dreams in some ways, make people dream about me, and even talk to people through their minds. I never told anyone. I didn't want anyone to know because if people knew then they would have never left me alone about it. Severus found out on accident. I was reading his thoughts about me when I kind of started talking to him. It freaked him out and he didn't talk to me for a long while. He cancelled all of our potions lessons and avoided me altogether. Then I used to make him dream about me. I teased him a little. I might have even led him on, but I never meant to hurt him. He didn't really trust me anymore. So now that I'm back it brings up a lot of memories."  
  
"Is that why you two kissed?"  
  
"Ye - wait a minute. Who told you that?" Celeste raised an eyebrow at the girl before her. She certainly didn't tell anyone about it, and she knew for a fact that Severus would never say a word.  
  
"Let's just say that a friend of mine left their book in the potions classroom and when they went back to get it they got an eyeful."  
  
"Hmmm. Well you can tell your friend that the kiss was a mistake and they can rest assure that it will never happen again. It was a brief brain lapse on my part."  
  
Hermione giggled, she knew better but dare not say. "I'll be sure to inform my friend about that."  
  
The two of them parted not knowing that a certain black haired figure was looming around the corner. Severus started thinking to himself, Should I go out there and risk running into her or should I go another way? No, I will go whatever way I want. Why should I have to go another way to get to my class just because of her? Should I say something about the kiss? Thoughts flooded his mind and before he answered any of his own questions his feet carried him around the corner and right into the woman he had been avoiding for two weeks. As their bodies collided she let out a small grunt. He practically knocked the wind out of her.  
  
"Sorry." It was more than she expected from him and more than he was willing to say. His voice was cold and sharp. As if he didn't mean it.  
  
"Well well well. I almost forgot you existed Severus, with the whole avoiding me thing and all. And just when I thought that you had left the school you run straight into me knocking the wind out of me."  
  
He knocked the wind out of her? He hurt her? Snape's face lost some of its tension as the thoughts of her being hurt by him ran through his mind. Had he known that he hurt her he would have never spoken to her the way he had.  
  
"Again, I am sorry for running into you. And I'm even more sorry if I hurt you. But I do not avoid anyone Celeste, not even you."  
  
"Apology accepted, but you didn't hurt me, at least not by running into me. I do think you are avoiding me though. Afraid I'm going to read your thoughts," she paused and took a step closer to him. He could feel her body's warmth. "or afraid I'll do something else." It was barely audible. She gazed into his eyes and smiled. There was that smile again, he thought. So wicked. She knew what she was doing though, and it was working. Snape opened his mouth as though to say something, yet nothing came out. She watched on as he did this two more times before he spoke.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner." He strode off down the hallway leaving her there. She whipped around and yelled after him, "So does that mean you won't avoid me anymore and finally start eating in the Great Hall again with the rest of us?" She got no answer. Not out loud anyways. He would be there. He couldn't wait to be there either. She loved being able to read minds, and his was a great one to read. Oh the things he thought about her. If only he knew that she knew. He couldn't wait to be near her again, see her, smell her, taste her. He wanted her and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted him as well. Now she just had to make up for him hearing abut the whole kiss being a brain lapse thing. It hurt him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ah, Severus. It is pleasant to see you at dinner again. I'm sure everyone will agree."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. I must say I rather missed eating with all the students and everyone else."  
  
"I for one hope that you will never have a reason to eat alone again."  
  
"I'm sure I won't."  
  
"Perfect." As everyone took their seats food began to appear. "Now. Let the feast begin."  
  
Students and teachers alike conversed back and forth. Celeste caught random parts of conversations from those around her. She eventually blocked out all of the chattering around her and began to concentrate on her plate. She wasn't really hungry, but dessert came and there was chocolate cake. Her weakness. She helped her self to a large portion and greedily ate it all. She could feel someone staring at her but she didn't care. She helped herself to another large piece.  
  
With the way you eat, I'm surprised you don't weigh a ton. What was he doing? Was he actually speaking with her? Slowly she looked up at him. He was staring at her; watching her eat. She scooped another piece onto her fork, looked straight at him and placed it in her mouth. He let a small smile settle on his face. What is that look for? He let the smile fade, because you have some cake at the corner of your mouth. She flicked her tongue out of her mouth and traced her lips in an attempt to get the cake. Stop that! She looked back at him, stop what? His eyes narrowed on her. I know what you are trying to do and trust me Celeste it won't work. I have no idea what you are talking about Severus, but I think this conversation is finished.  
  
After she finished her piece of cake she headed back to her chambers. Why was he talking to her? Did he want her to come back to his dreams? Maybe she could just pry to see what he was dreaming about, or maybe she could be in his dreams but act like it was all him. No, that wouldn't work. He knows the difference. She wanted to be there again. Maybe he would talk to her again. She hoped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was about 2:00 in the morning and Celeste still couldn't fall asleep. She had been sitting in an oversized chair in front of the fire for about three hours. She wanted some hot cocoa. After thinking about hot cocoa for another five minutes, Celeste finally decides to get up and head down to the kitchens.  
  
"What are you doing up this late? Don't you have some dreams to be imposing upon?" Severus didn't even look up from his cake.  
  
"Not since you banned me." She gave him that smile when he looked up at her. As soon as he saw it he looked away. It was dangerous to look at that smile.  
  
"I banned you for good reason, and you promised not to do it again." He wanted to think about her, but he knew she could read his mind. Although she did promise he knew she still did. She couldn't resist. "You still haven't told me why you are up so late."  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I wanted a cup of cocoa. How about yourself? What are you still doing up?" She came around to the small table he was sitting at and sat down slightly around the table from him. A house elf brought Celeste a cup of cocoa and a small pitcher with more in it to the table. She sipped it slowly, allowing the warm liquid to slide slowly through her lips and down her throat. Severus watched her, noticing the passion that was there beneath the surface. Not just passion for cocoa, but for other things. Things he wanted to know about.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either. Plus I wanted to try a slice of this chocolate cake you enjoyed so much at dinner." He forked another piece into his mouth. He looked up at her. Was she looking at his cake? God, how much could this woman eat? "Would you like a bite?"  
  
She looked up and her eyes met his, then her gaze fell back onto the cake. He wrapped his foot around the legs of her chair and slid it around until she was directly beside him. She studied his face. "I'll try a small bite I guess." He got another piece on the fork and lifted it to her mouth. She accepted his offering and let the fork slide into her mouth. She smiled at him as he slid the fork back out. He watched her chew. Celeste was unaware that Snape had put the fork down and had begun reaching up to her face. She swallowed the cake she was chewing and waited to see what he was about to do.  
  
"You have a crumb." His hand reached the corner of her mouth and brushed it away. He brought his hand back to her cheek and let it linger there a second before sliding both of his hands up around her neck and bringing her face closer to where he could kiss her. He'll show her a brain lapse.  
  
Celeste was the first to break away from the kiss. "As much as I would like to stay and enjoy more cake, I have grown tired and I am heading to bed."  
  
"You won't be in my dreams will you?"  
  
On her way out she turned back to him, "Of course not, I promise." With that she turned back around and uncrossed her fingers then went to bed. 


End file.
